Mars and the Sun
by MythoBoy
Summary: The Everyday lives of Josh and Mars. At school, at work, in their home. What direction will their path take? What lies ahead of them? Will they be found out for who they truly are? Takes place after No one to Trust. No one to Love. Forever Alone. It can probably be read as a stand alone but, I suggest reading the other one first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mars and the Sun**_

**A/N: Hello you guys! It's me MythoBoy. Obviously. So since some of you wanted a continuation of Josh and Mars and since I really wanted to do it I decided why not! So here is a little teaser first chapter I hope you guys enjoy and want more. So read on and tell me what you guys think. Sorry its so short you guys, but it's my starting chapter and you'll understand why its so short if you read my Author's Note at the end. By the way, what do you guys think of the title? Is it good? Do you like it? Should I change it? If so, any suggestions? Leave a review or PM me if so. **

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"Mars, I don't wanna go." I said shaking my head as I sat in the passenger seat, looking out of the window.

"Josh-"

"No Mars," I said shaking my head harder, keeping my eyes down.

"Josh, come please."

I didn't respond. I knew I was being stupid, but, I didn't want to go to a new school. I didn't want to leave Mars even if it was for a couple of hours. I wanted to stay home with him and cuddle and have delicious mind blowing sex.

"Josh look at me. Please." he seemed to almost beg.

I sighed and looked up at him. He brought his hand to my chin and gently held me as he took off his sunglasses. I stared into his warm golden orange eyes as he spoke.

"Josh, you can do this it's just school. There is no reason to be afraid, you'll be fine. I know that you can take care of yourself. All you have to do is go in there, be yourself, learn, hopefully have fun, and maybe make some friends."

I blinked, and nodded. "Yeah, I know that Mars. But, I don't wanna leave you." I winced as my voice cracked.

He smiled gently at me and gently leaned in to kiss me. I sighed in pleasure as I returned the kiss. As quickly as it began, it ended. I panted gently for breath as held his hands in between my own. I hadn't even noticed that I'd grabbed them.

"I'll be here when you get out. I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere." He said looking me dead in the eye. "I'll miss you too."

I smiled up at him, "Ok, I'll go." I said encouraged by his love.

"Good," he said smiling at me, "Now go be my handsomely brave, impulsive yet loyal boyfriend and and go to school."

I laughed, he could be such a dope. I leaned in to kiss him quickly on the cheek and opened the car door. I shouldered my messenger back and stepped onto the pavement.

"Bye, Josh. Make some friends, and remember to have fun," he said winking at me.

I laughed and waved, "Bye." I said closing the door as he pulled away, heading to his new job. I really hope he doesn't end up killing or almost killing someone.

I sighed as I turned around to face the school. The goofy smile I had plastered on my face fell as I stepped toward the entrance. The tall rust colored brick building looming over me, as I entered into the shadow of Klington High School*.

* * *

_*Made up the school. No idea if it exist or not. If it does, oh well. There is no correlation or association with the particular school and/or name._

* * *

**A/N: Sweet and simple, thats how I like it sometimes. How was that? Did you guys like it? Are you excited of more? **_**Do **_**you want more? Tell me what you guys thought in a review down below. Also, I'll be needing your guy's help throughout this story. Some ideas for OC's like the teachers, some potential friends, enemies, etc as well as ideas for moving the plot along and what you want to see happen to Josh and/or Mars or want them to do as well as where in the world they are located in since I still have no idea and I only made up the school. Also, what classes would Josh core and elective(s) as well as any extracurriculars and what job should Mars have(enemies, friends, boss, co-workers for Mars too).**

**It would be awesome if you guys helped me out here and since this is the first chapter, there is so much that could be planned out and decided upon. And since I will not be updating for a whole entire month because I will be doing Camp Nanowrimo this July (Anyone else?) I won't have time to write but there will be time for you to give me ideas and so I can decided on them. You guys will basically help me write this story and I can't wait to write more. So, whose with me?! Leave any ideas you have in a review or PM me and just plainly remember to review. I'll be seeing you around you guys (hopefully).**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Mars and The Sun

Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of Mars and The Sun guys! Thank you all for your patience and thank you to those who gave me ideas for this story and encouraged me to come up with others. Thanks Guys, Now, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Josh's POV**

I sighed as I stared down at the schedule the secretary, Mrs. Powers if I'm correct, had given me.

_**Period 1 - Algebra ll - Mr. Prado**_

_**Period 2 - English lll- Miss Young**_

_**Period 3 - Biology ll - Mrs. Green**_

_**Period 4 - U.S History - Ms. Blancher**_

_**Period 5 - P.E - Mr. Martin**_

_**Period 6 - Creative Writing - Mr. Richards**_

I looked back up at her as she continued speaking, "Now, Mr. Day isn't here to introduce on your first day, so," she paused as she hit a bell on her desk.

Immediately two students walked into the office, I turned around to look at them. I noticed the girl first she had short auburn hair, blue eyes, and was about 5 foot 2' and next to her stood a guy, who had ruffled dirty blonde hair, green eyes, black rimmed glasses, and was about 5 foot 6.

"I'm Will," The boy said, extending an arm.

"Hey, I'm Josh." I told him, shaking his hand. He smiled at me, his eyes looking me over. He didn't seem to be checking me out, more like analyzing me with calculating eyes. I shuddered as I turned away from him, to look at the girl.

"Olivia here will show you around the school and to your classes." Mrs. Power finished, motioning towards the girl.

I grinned at her, "Hello."

She giggled, "Hello Josh! I'm Olivia, nice to meet you." She exclaimed her demeanor upbeat and bubbly.

I noticed Will glare at me for a quick second before looking away.

Oh no, I groaned on the inside. I smiled nervously at her, "Hi, Olivia, so I guess you're gonna show me around then?" I asked, holding up the schedule in my hands

"Yup." she replied bubbly, snatching my schedule from my hand. She looked it over quickly and looked back at me as I gaped at her, "Okay I know where to go."

I nodded, "Um, okay. Sure."

She looked at Will, "See you in class Will."

He gently smiled down at her, "See you in class Olivia," he said touching her shoulder for an instant before looking back at me, "And see you around Josh," he said as he walked out of the office.

"Uh, bye." I replied as I lamley waved goodbye.

Olivia smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, lets get you to class pretty boy." she said as she dragged me out of the office.

"Bye Josh have a good first day!" I heard Mrs. Powers shout behind me, as I was dragged behind Olivia, sputtering at her choice of words.

* * *

"Here we go!" Olivia chirped as we stopped in front of a stream of students entering a classroom, "Mr. Prados Algebra two class."

"Awesome, thanks." I told her, as the students finished entering the classroom.

"Well, unfortunately I don't have class with you, but I'll stop by after class to show you to your next class and the rest of the school later as well. Bye now." she waved happily and left skipping down the hall.

I shook my head at the sight and taking a deep breath I walked through the doorway. I saw everyone freeze, the moment I stepped through the doorway. Deciding to ignore it, I approached the desk where an averagely tall, dark haired, dark skinned man stood rifling through papers. I could feel their eyes on me as I stopped next to the teacher. He looked up as soon as I stopped next to him.

"Yes?" He asked with a quizzical smile.

"Uh, hello I'm Josh. I'm uh, new here." I said as I handed him my schedule.

He took the schedule from my hand and looked it over, he smiled as he looked back up at me. "Ah, Josh Newman?"

I nodded. As I looked at his face I couldn't tell what ethnicity or race he was, he seemed to be a mixture of latino and filipino. Nice.

He grinned happily, "Welcome then, Josh." and turning to the class he clapped me on the back and address hid students, "Okay! Before we get started, meet Josh Newman, or new student. I'm sure you guys will welcome him warmly."

Nods and whispers of affirmation flooded the room.

"Great," he said smiling, "You can take the empty seat at the back," he gently pushed me forward.

I walked to the back of the classroom and plopped myself down into the seat, taking of my backpack I pulled out a notebook and pencil as Mr. Prado began the lesson.

"Hey," a voice whispered from my right.

I turned to see a girl with long flowing black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, she had a wide happy and carefree smile on her. "My names, Adina," she said holding out a long arm covered with an assortment of plastic bracelets.

I smiled back at her, "Josh." I said as I shook her hand.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, Mr. Prado announced it remember?"

I chuckled at her, "Yeah, he did."

She smiled at me, "Well, now that we're acquainted why don't we hang out at lunch so we can get to know each other." She said with an air of finality, as she turned to look back at the promethean, that I don't think I ever had much choice in the matter.

"Sure," I whispered back as I turned to pay attention to the lesson. Math, what a joy, I thought sarcastically, leaning my head against my arm.

* * *

**Mars' POV**

I sighed, as I parked the truck in the Lockheed Martin parking lot. I missed Josh already and I really didn't want to be away from him. Much less go to work, but I had to do this for us. I had to give us the most normal life as possible.

Reluctantly I got out of the truck, and made my way over to the main entrance. A secretary greeted me as I entered the building, the huge and modern styled lobby.

"Hello," I said as politely as I could, "I'm here to see Mr. Garland?"

She looked up at me, smiled lightly without batting an eye at my imposing and intimidating Physique, and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Mr. Garland, your eight o'clock is here."

A crackling voice sounded back, "Send him in."

The secretary, Lissa as said by her nameplate, smiled and waved me forward to the door behind her.

I nodded back at her with a smiled and walked into Mr. Garland office. The office was well lit, the ceiling itself made of glass letting in the natural light. Behind a modern metal desk sat a man in a black business suit, he had grey hair (which seemed dyed), sharp blue eyes, and a kind and relaxed smile.

"Sit, sit." he said motioning to the medium sized cushioned chairs in front of his desk. Groaning on the inside I moved to sit down.

He smiled and leaned forward as I sat down. His hand folded in front of him, "So you're my new head of security?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded, as politely as I was capable of.

He furrowed his brows, "Marcus...is it?"

I nodded again, "Yes, but I go by Mars."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Mars? Like the planet?"

Mars narrowed his eyes, barely holding back a growl. Insolent fool, he thought, "No, like the god."

He nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see. Well, you should who I am, I presume?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mr. Garland."

He grinned, Perfect," he spoke as he stood up from his chair, "Now, that we have the introductions out of the way, lets us get you settled in." he walked around his desk and to the door.

I stood and followed him, "This is going to be one long day," I grumbled to myself. Remember, this is for Josh, I thought as I followed him down the hallway to a door marked 'surveillance room.'

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"Adina, slow down." I yelped as she dragged me through the hallways, straight towards the cafeteria.

She shook her head, and ignored my request, I sighed as I was once again around today. I drifted into my thoughts as Adina navigate us through the sarm of students. I was surprised to find that Adina was also in my Biology class, which meant she got to drag me to lunch as soon as class was over. After, Olivia had dragged me to both my English and Biology classes. I had a feeling I would be getting dragged around a lot, with Olivia and Adina.

"I really hope you brought a lunch," she said as we barged through the double doors leading into the cafeteria, "Because, the food here is slop."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. I figured bringing a lunch would be the best choice."

She nodded, "Good, you are smart," she said, laughing as we approached a table.

"Uh yeah."

"Hey guys!" she waved as we stood in front of the table.

"Hey Adi-Josh?" I hear Olivia ask.

Still distracted by Adina dragging me and blabbing the whole way I didn't notice Olivia till she spoke.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Olivia?" I noticed William as well sitting right next to her, "William? What are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"You know them?" I heard Adina ask.

"How do you know Josh, Adina?" William asked.

Adina shook her head, "He's in my math and biology classes." she said, as she pulled me to sit down next to her.

I nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, and Olivias been taking me to my classes," I told Adina.

"Yup!" Olivia smiled brightly, "And Adinas our friend, has been since we got here."

"The best." William spoke as he took a bite of his sandwich.

I smiled, as I rummaged around inside my bag, pulling out a brown paper bag. As I tilted my bag to dump my lunch on the table my eyes widened at what came out. Instead of the minimal yogurt and fruit I had packed last night; I found a sandwich packed with various meats, a baggy full of sliced and baked potatoes, and a corked bottle. An on top laid a white folded piece of paper.

Curious I reached for it, opening it I immediately recognized Mars messy, yet comprehensible writing.

_Josh,_

_I replaced your previous "lunch" with a more filling one. You're a growing man, _

_you need more than just yogurt and fruit. You need meats and proteins and a _

_small glass of wine doesn't hurt either..._

My head snapped up and I looked at the corked bottle, I almost groaned, but instead I rolled my eyes. What was Mars thinking? I thought as I continued reading.

_Enjoy your first day Josh and the lunch I made for you. Love you._

I blushed at Mars and what the note said. Apparently though, he could cook. I looked at the food before me, ready to try what Mars had made, when a hand snapped out and ripped the note from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelped, almost jumping out of my seat as Adina took the note from em and began reading it.

She laughed, "Whose this from Josh?" she asked, teasingly.

I blushed, and sighed looking down at my lap. I heard Olivia giggle as Adina handed her the notes. What was I suppose to do? Its not like I could tell them it was my lover. An idea formed in my head, I hated lying, but I had no other option.

I sighed, "Its from my dad."

William, Olivia, and Adina all gave me weird looks.

I blushed as I stuttered and tried to explain, "H-he's been trying to be more domestic and loving, just like how my mom was before..." I forced a choked sound out of my throat and a sniffle, "Before she died..." I whispered.

All three of them quieted down, "Oh, I'm so sorry Josh," Adina and Olivia whispered.

I placed a smile on my face and shook my head, "Nah, it's fine, you guys didn't know. Let's just enjoy our lunch okay?"

They nodded and we continued with our lunch. I ate the sandwich and potatoes Mars made, which were better than I expected, though I avoided the wine, not wanting to take the risk.

It was a couple minutes after we had finished our lunches and we were making small talk, getting to know each other, when a commotion erupted across the cafeteria.

I looked up to see, a boy looking to be about five foot eleven, with strawberry blond hair, a light complexion, and seemed to be built like a wrestler. He was yelling at another kid, who laid on the floor, cowering in fear.

"Hey, what's...?" I said moving to stand up.

Adina grabbed my hand though, before I could fully stand. "Josh, don't." she hissed.

I looked at her, eyebrows scrunched up, "Why not?" I asked her, "The poor kid needs-"

"Just leave it," she said, as she kept me in place, "You don't wanna cause trouble on your first day."

"She's right, you don't" I hear Olivia say, "Especially not with Bryan."

I turned to look at her as she nodded at me, Bt what I noticed was a tense William next to her, she had her hand on his arm as well. I could see that he wanted to do something as well.

I sighed, "These girls were adamant that I don't do something, but what could I do?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a sharp cry pierced the air. By the time I turned to look, Bryan was walking away, and the boy was holding his side, while his friend helped him up.

I felt anger coursed through me, hated bullies. I wanted to do something, but Adinas strong grip on me had me staying still. The same with William, I suddenly found myself feeling just a bit more comfortable with him a certain respect.

I watched as Bryan sat down with his friends, and the poor kid was lead to the nurse. I sighed, this is one heck of a first day.

* * *

**Mars' POV**

I sighed as I walked through the doorway of the house. It had been a long day, an easy job, but dealing with the humans is not one of the things I wanted to deal with. That, and being away from Josh for eleven excruciating hours.

I looked around the house; the lights were one, the AC was blowing, and Josh's shoes were hazardously laying at the entryway.

I chuckled as I closed the door behind me. "Josh, I'm-"

Before I could get another word out, I heard footsteps pounding on the stairs and a second later a figure emerging from the hallway connecting to the living room. Surprised, I didn't have time to react, and in the next moment I had an armful of blond sixteen year old teenager.

"Mars!" he shouted, his arms wrapped around my neck, his legs around my waist. His neck buried in my face.

I laughed, "Josh," I said as I put him down gently.

He laughed and grabbed my head, connecting his lips with mine. He sighed into my mouth, as I moved my lips against his. It may have been only a few hours, but how I missed his the taste of Josh.

I pulled back, ending the kiss with a chaste peck to his lips. "So, how was your first day of school?" I asked him as I moved towards the kitchen, Josh right behind me.

"Mmm, fine. Made a couple of friends, the teachers seem decent, and the students look alright."

I nodded, grinning back at him. "Perfect, thats what I want." I said, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

He smiled at me, "What about you? How was work?"

I shrugged as I leaned against the counter, "Good, if you want to call it that. SImple. Except for the mass of ignorant humans."

Josh laughed, wrapping his arms around my chest and pressing himself against my chest, "Go easy on them okay?"

"Mmhmm," I murmured, as I pulled him closer to me, resting chin my head on top of his head. "Did you finish your homework?"

He laughed, pulling away from me. Rolling his eyes, he looked up at me, "I'm not a child Mars,"

I smiled down at him, "Compared to me, you are,"

He rolled his eyes again and sighed, "Mars."

I laughed down at him, "Did you finish your homework though?"

"Yes Mars, I finished my homework," he whined exasperated.

"Well, that's a good boy. I have a reward for you then." I murmured as I leaned down to suckled at his neck.

He gasped, throwing his head back leaving me with more access.

"M-Mars," he gasped, "A-aren't you, h-hungry? Don't you need to e-eat?"

"Mmmm," I murmured, as I kissed up towards his ear, "I can think of something else to to eat," I whispered sensually into his ear.

I felt him shiver, "M-Mars," he gasped again.

I chuckled into his ear as I picked him up, "Mars!" he yelped, as I threw him over my shoulder.

Holding him tightly, I ran up the stairs with him, towards the bedroom, ignoring his yells of

mortification.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? What do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Eh? Leave me a review and constructive criticism is also welcome. If you guys have any ideas as well for what should occur to Josh and/or Mars or any other ideas for the story, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
